


Redefining Home

by DreamingIce



Series: 2012 iPod Shuffle ficlets [15]
Category: Journey to the River Sea - Eva Ibbotson, The Secret Countess - Eva Ibbotson
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Reunions, WW2, iPod challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2494961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingIce/pseuds/DreamingIce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small collection of ficlets based off the works of Eva Ibbotson. Includes "The Secret Countess" and "Journey to the River Sea". Mersham regathers after the not-wedding, then braces for WW2. Finn and Maia return to the Amazon.</p>
<p>Originally written as part of a multifandom challenge in 2012 - 10 songs from my iPod on shuffle=5 ficlets from various fandoms each month, every month.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conspiring occurs as Mersham regathers after Rupert's non-wedding.
> 
>  **Characters:** Lady Westerholme/Mary Frayne, Cyril Proom  
>  **Timeframe:** Immediately after the failed wedding  
>  **Theme:** River Runs Through It – Doctor Who series 5

The household was currently between a sense of relief and shock. Muriel had pack her belongings most hastily, or rather, ordered her Swiss maid to pack, and had vanished along with Dr Lightbody.

Downstairs, Louise has suggested fumigating Miss Hardwicke's room just to ensure there wasn't any more of the woman's toxic presence still lingering there. Proom indulges her with a rare smile, and Mrs Park fusses over Wyn with an gleam of satisfaction in her eyes as the events are related to her.

Lady Westerholm calls Proom into the sitting room, and for a while just stares at the faithful butler.

"Thank you," she says softly, after studying the aging man.

"My Lady," he responds, not sure of what else to say.

Mary Frayne sighs, "It was underhanded, that ploy, and had every potential to blow up horribly. But I thank you," she looks away for a moment. "I don't know what's going to happen to Mersham financially, but I think any options ahead of us are still better than being under the thumb of that girl."

"We all agreed that as well, My Lady."

"And I don't think I could have bear it to see her destroy Rupert. And she would have."

Proom just nodded.

Silence reigns for a moment before the older woman asks one last question.

"Do you think we can find a way to get Anna back up here?"


	2. Down Once More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna and Rupert brace for war once again with their family.
> 
>  **Characters:** Westerholme Family  
>  **Timeframe:** ~20 years post book, WW2 outbreak.  
>  **Theme:** This Is War – 30 Seconds to Mars  
>  _A warning to the people  
>  The good, and the evil  
> This is war  
> To the soldier, the civilian  
> The martyr, the victim  
> This is war_

The whole household has gathered around the wireless, both upstairs and downstairs, and an air of dread has settled over Mersham.

Everyone knows what is coming. The older inhabitants have already seen war, and they unfortunately feel the same building tension this time as well.

The Earl, grey now starting to streak his dark hair, is unable to meet his wife's eyes. Too afraid to let those old memories surface. Too afraid that their own children will be marked by war. Anna herself grips his hand, knowing what Rupert is trying to suppress. They both lost family in the Great War. To lose more... to see their children go to war... Anna holds in a sob at the thought.

The Dowager lays her hand on her daughter-in-law's free hand, sharing a knowing look with the younger woman.

Their eldest son, George after his Uncle, is pale but determined.

Rupert already knows that he will fight, can read it in his son's set face and stubborn body language.

He already prays for his boy's safety. He's still so headstrong at eighteen, but imminently sensible. That, God willing, should carry him through. Though Rupert still longs to tell him he can't go, he knows it would be remarkably hypocritical of him.

Larissa, Evelyn and Andrew at least were still too young, still at school. Of their safety at least, he and Anna could be more confident.

King George's words flow over them all, the dreadful certainty of war no longer able to be denied.

The broadcast ended, and the family sat in silence before Anna sought her husband's embrace.

Once again, their world was going to change forever.


	3. Homeward Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Amazon is home far more than England. For all of them.
> 
>  **Fandom:** Journey to the River Sea by Eva Ibbotson  
>  **Characters:** Arabella Minton, Finn Taverner, Maia  
>  **Timeframe:** Immediately after the ending  
>  **Theme:** A Nova Vida – Breaking Dawn soundtrack

The voyage back home was much lighter in tone than the sombre journey to England only weeks before.

The duration of that trip had been spent in quiet sombre mourning for what had been left behind-Maia had sulked in her cabin, Finn was often found sitting alone on the bow, brooding on what waited for him in England, Minty tried herself to distract herself with her books, only to fail miserably.

The load was gone, and it showed in the trio's posture.

Maia's eyes were bright as they approached Manaus, Finn standing next to her, a casual arm around her shoulders, a wide grin stretched across his face.

Minty eyed the arm across her the shoulders of her young charge. She should reprimand the pair for impropriety, but she let it pass. The lightness of heart as they all approached home—and Manaus  _was_  home—was something she didn't care to curb.

There was a small crowd waiting for them already: Professor Glastonberry, The Keminskys, the Haltmanns, Colonel da Silva, Furo and Tapi and a number of others too. The crowd greeted them all with delight, and amongst the greetings and mayhem, Arabella Minton took another look at the two young people she travelled with.

There was an undeniable peace in both their faces, and she knew she'd done the right thing convincing Mr Murray to let Maia come back with her.

This was the life they were all destined for in this green paradise.


End file.
